


i wanna take you for granted

by iamnightbird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drabble, Episode: s05e10 Status Asthmaticus, Gen, M/M, Temporary Character Death, stiles uses fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnightbird/pseuds/iamnightbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A wild, inhuman noise filled the library. So harsh, so biting, and so full of grief that it made Mason flinch, lowering his head and squeezing his eyes shut. It was incoherent, but its cousin was Scott’s name. It made Stiles’ throat raw, and it made rage rise hot in him. It made his knees weak. It made his eyes burn and his legs move before he willed them to do so – knees crashing to Scott’s side painfully.</i>
</p>
<p>Or, the one where Theo was bluffing about the Sheriff being in danger and it was Stiles instead of Melissa who found Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna take you for granted

**Author's Note:**

> Very short drabble. I had the 'what if' scenario in my head and I wanted to run with it. Titled based on a Matchbox 20 song, 'Push'.

Stiles is running.

Stiles hated running – he only put up with cross-country because it was required to be in lacrosse. And Stiles was only on the lacrosse team because, well face it, Scott was. At first it was because his father insisted he get involved, but then it just became an excuse to spend more time with Scott than he already did and, well… that’s not the point.

The point is that Stiles’ lungs were burning more and more with each footfall. Like his lungs were full of kerosene and someone dropped a lit match. Gasping desperate for each sharp intake of breath as the chill of the night stung his skin – shoving his way into the school library.

Even after whoever was stealing the bodies drug Donovan out, the place still somehow reeked of death to Stiles.

Feet skid over the threshold of the mountain ash as he teetered – his entire world spinning on his axis as his arms fumbled at nothing for balance. Nothing else existed. Not Mason barely in his eyesight. Not Theo on the run still. _Nothing._ Nothing but Scott’s motionless body that lay on the floor of the school library. He choked out a strangled gasp; his throat closing in.

Precious moments ticked by as he just stopped and stared, something barely audible coming from Mason that sounded similar to _It’s too late, Stiles._ But, he _couldn’t_ accept that.

A wild, inhuman noise filled the library. So harsh, so biting, and so full of grief that it made Mason flinch, lowering his head and squeezing his eyes shut. It was incoherent, but its cousin was Scott’s name. It made Stiles’ throat raw, and it made rage rise hot in him. It made his knees weak. It made his eyes burn and his legs move before he willed them to do so – knees crashing to Scott’s side painfully.

His jaw hurt from how tightly it was clenched. Not even caring, or not even realizing, that tears stained his speckled cheeks. “You fucking _idiot._ You trusted him! You believed _him!_ You pushed me out, and look where it fucking – look where it …. – “ he couldn’t finished, his harsh words lost to a manic sob as he bowed his head down, smacking at Scott’s chest with a hand. “ _No.”_ It was grit out, shaking his head so hard that his thoughts rattled and buzzed.

Melissa showed him how to perform CPR once. _Once._ And Stiles’ memory of it was jogged. Fuzzy and incomplete. But, despite that, he had to fucking try. Even as Mason mumbled _it’s been too long._

“I’m so -… god _dammit,_ Scott. You can’t die when I’m pissed at you. You can’t.” They needed time, still. Time to be angry. Time to hate each other, even. Time to heal, and forgive, so that they could be _ScottandStiles_ again. Because they were like circles – and they always became whole again.

His arms burned, feeling more clueless and _helpless_ than he ever had – feeling like he was just _smacking_ at Scott’s chest with each compression. Feeling defeated with each breath against Scott’s lips. Meaningless words of _anger_ dropping from his lips with hope that they would be interrupted with a breath from an alpha.

“What use are you? What good is being a _true alpha_ if this is how you end up? What help are you to us? You are better than this! _FIX IT!_ ” The last part was screamed, his clenched hands beginning to ache as he came down hard enough to break a human’s ribs on Scott’s chest. The impact echoing against his bone structure. 

And, suddenly, things changed. Stiles was jerking away like he was burned as the wolf came to _life._ Jerking into a sitting position as red illuminated the room as _life_ poured into a **BATTLECRY** that roared from Scott.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, review maybe? Find me on tumblr; motherofangst.


End file.
